AG002: A Ruin with a View
November 8, 2003 |season =Pokémon: Advanced |jsongs =Advance Adventure |jsongs2 =Because the Sky is There |songs =I Wanna Be A Hero |guest =Professor Alden |machars =Ash, May |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak, Giovanni, Team Magma Members |michars =Professor Alden, Pokémon Trainers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, May's Torchic, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, Giovanni's Persian, Team Magma's Houndoom (multiple), Omanyte (fantasy), Omastar (fantasy), Kabuto (fantasy), Kabutops (fantasy), Aerodactyl (fantasy), Azurill (debut), Relicanth (debut) (multiple), Marill, Azumarill |local =Hoenn Route 101 |major =May meets Nurse Joy. Ash and May meet Team Magma. May's Torchic knows Ember and Peck. }} is the 2nd episode of Pokémon: Advanced. Synopsis Now that Pikachu is feeling better, Ash is ready to head to Oldale Town to sign up for the Hoenn League. May has offered to show Ash the way in exchange for his company to Oldale Town—which is only fair, seeing as Pikachu destroyed May's bike when it was sick! In Oldale Town, May visits her first Pokémon Center and is amazed with all of its services, and by the ancient ruins next door. Things quickly turn sour when Team Magma, a mysterious band of criminals, shut down the electricity at the Pokémon Center and kidnap Professor Alden in order to invade the ruins. With no electricity, all of the Pokémon are in danger—including May's Torchic. It's up to Ash and May to save the day—and in doing so they uncover mysterious, ancient Pokémon. Episode Plot As they are on their way to Oldale Town, Ash proposes Pikachu to race towards the town. However, May objects, as she wouldn't have offered help if he would race all the time. Ash claims he wants to get there before dark, but May mentions she had a bike, so Ash decides to slow down. Later, May notices Pikachu outside of its Poké Ball. Ash admits Pokémon are supposed to be inside their Poké Balls, but Pikachu likes to be outside. They encounter an Azurill, which May wants. She throws her Poké Ball, thinking she caught Azurill, who breaks free. Ash warns May she has to weaken a Pokémon before catching it. May sends Torchic, who chases Azurill, but bashes into a tree. Torchic chases Azurill and bashes into a rock. Torchic cries, while Ash warns May Azurill will escape. Torchic uses Peck, but Azurill dodges, causing the former to attack a tree. Torchic follows the latter and uses Ember and thinks it hit Azurill. However, it also hit a Marill and Azumarill, who, with Azurill, use Water Gun on Torchic, defeating it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to scare them off. Ash tells May Torchic, being a Fire-type, is weak against Water attacks, so advises her to go to the Pokémon Center. Ash and May run to some ruins, where they meet Prof. Alden, a researcher. He points at the Pokémon Center behind the hill, where Ash and May go to. Nurse Joy heals Torchic and tells it needs some rest, as do May and Ash. She asks Ash about the Pokémon Center, though the latter needs to call someone first. Ash contacts Oak, telling him he came to Oldale Town to register for the Hoenn League. May meets Oak and tells her brother watches his shows all the time. She promises to do her best, while Oak knows with Ash by her side, they both will do well. Meanwhile, Team Rocket contacts Giovanni, their boss, reporting they are in Hoenn. Giovanni expects some good news. Jessie, James and Meowth ask for some funds, which Giovanni refuses to give. However, he gives them the job of making a base in Hoenn, for the rewards will be great. Team Rocket is pleased and glad they finally can do something, while Giovanni expects these losers to be fodder, as he wants to know about Team Aqua and Magma. Ash shows May the Pokémon Center and some trainers. Suddenly, Ash hears there is a Gym Leader in Petalburg City, but May pulls him, as she is starving. Later, Ash and May eat. The former reminds the latter food is for trainers that worked hard, but May responds they are trainers that will work hard. Suddenly, Prof. Alden appears. Team Rocket are digging a tunnel, as they know they are the only Team Rocket members to have been given an important job in Hoenn. Prof. Alden shows Ash and May a picture of the ruins, for a story tells there is a bridge that connects this world with an ancient Pokémon world. He also tells there may be Pokémon that have been living a very long time and haven't changed a single bit. Ash wishes to enter the ruins, though Alden reports it needs four keys to do so. Suddenly, a strange group of people observe them. The electricity is cut and the group of people enter the Center, demanding from Alden to guide them through the ruins. Joy comes and gets captured, so Alden is forced to co-operate. Ash, May and Joy are locked in a room. Joy worries for the Pokémon, for they cannot be treated, so she has to activate a secondary generator. Pikachu finds an air shaft, pleasing Ash about it. Team Rocket dug out a tunnel, but they are outside the Center. The group of people wonder who and what they are doing here. Jessie sends Arbok and James his Weezing. However, the group's Houndoom use Roar, sealing Team Rocket's Pokémon back inside their Poké Balls. Team Rocket is shocked, so they go back through the tunnel. Ash and Pikachu go through the air shaft, though May also joins them. Pikachu leads both of them out. Soon, Ash finds the key and sets Nurse Joy out, while May switches to the reserve generator. Ash and May go to help Alden, who is being intimidated by the group of people, who have the keys to the ruins. Alden refuses to help, so the group threatens to attack the people at the Center. Alden submits and places the keys, causing the door to open. The group sees nothing inside but wall paintings (which they take pictures of) and move out on a helicopter. Team Rocket got the keys, but Ash, Pikachu, May and Alden discover them. Jessie sends Arbok to attack, but the latter gets hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack. Team Rocket drops the keys and gets blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Alden places back the keys into the door. Suddenly, the sun comes out and it brightens the door, causing the ruins to activate, revealing a secret passage. They go in and see a cave with a water supply. They also find Relicanth, Pokémon who never changed. At the Pokémon Center, May sends Torchic, who is healed and comes to May. Joy reports Jenny is doing investigation about those group of people. Alden comes and tells they are discovering more about the ruins. Later, Ash forgot to ask about the new Petalburg Gym Leader, while May does not know, either. At any rate, Ash goes with May towards Petalburg City. Debuts Character *Team Magma *Professor Alden Pokémon *Team Magma's Houndoom *Relicanth *Azurill Quotes :"I did have a bike." - May :"Uhh. You know, I guess there's no harm if we slow it down a little bit!" - Ash :"Pika." - Pikachu :"That's right."'' - May Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Crobat. Gallery May does not like walking too much AG002 2.jpg Azurill is encountered AG002 3.jpg May cheers at her first capture AG002 4.jpg Torchic gets soaked by Water Gun AG002 5.jpg Ash and May meet Prof. Alden AG002 6.jpg May introduces herself to Prof. Oak AG002 7.jpg Team Rocket is glad they got a new job AG002 8.jpg Team Rocket happily digs out AG002 9.jpg The group of people observes the situation AG002 10.jpg Ash, May and Joy are trapped AG002 11.jpg Pikachu found an air shaft AG002 12.jpg Team Rocket dug out on the wrong side AG002 13.jpg Jessie and James's Pokémon return back AG002 14.jpg Pikachu leads Ash and May AG002 15.jpg Alden unlocked the ruins AG002 16.jpg Team Rocket shushes for Wobbuffet to be quiet AG002 17.jpg The ruins reveal a secret AG002 18.jpg The cave under the ruins AG002 19.jpg May is glad Torchic is healthy again }} es:EP278 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ryūji Kimura Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes focusing on Team Aqua and Team Magma Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes